The Teenage Life
by Twilight7151998
Summary: Bellas mom thinks its best if she moves back to forks with her dad, Bella's not so happy about that since she has to start she junior year of high school in a new en she spots the boy across the street, and suddenly she's liking forks much more. Lemons later on.R/R.
1. Chapter 1

So this Is my first story Let me know how you like it!

The Teenage Life

Ch.1

BPov

I watched the clouds out the window of my plane. I can't believe my mom was forcing me to go live with my dad, just because of her new boyfriend,Philshe wanted to be able to travel on the road with him since he was a minor league baseball player. Its not that I don't like my dad, i loved him and the week I would spend every year during the summer was great. Its just that i spent basically my whole life in Arizona, and I'm would be starting my junior year in a new school, and forks being such a small town everyone knows everyone, so the kids I would going to school with have known each other since kindergarden. The only people I know are the Hales because the week I would come visit my dad, there daughter and son, Jasper and Rosalie who were the same age as me and were also twins lived next-door. We would hang out and go to la push beach and when Rose and I got cell phones for our 13 birthdays we exchanged phone numbers and talked all the time, she is one of my best friend and only friend I had in forks besides jasper. The pilot over intercom broke me out of my day dreaming.

 _"_ _please fasten you seatbelt we will be landing in Seattle Washington in about 15 minutes"_

When the plan touched down I got off and walked to baggage claim as I was excited when I saw Charlie standing in front of his police cruiser looking down at his wristwatch. "Dad!" he look up from his watch and smiles "Bells" I jogged the rest of the way to him and he caught me in a big hug. " Bells , I'm so glad your here" he let me go and took my bags and put them in the trunk. I got in the passengers seat while he was dealing with my bags texting my mom telling her I'm here and safe. When he got in the drivers seat he started the car than looked at me and smiled, "What?" I asked "Nothing, just glad your here" he said. he put the car in drive and we got on the highway. The drive was about 2 hours I drifted in and out of sleep for the first hour. When I saw the _Welcome to Forks_ sign I sat up in my seat. Charlie drove onto our street which was kinda far from the center of town it was more in the woods and where more of the nicer houses were, I know Charlie was not filthy rich but I know he was very well off for only being the chief of police, being that he could afford a re build the old house to look more newer, my grandma swan was a very famous lawyer, she passed away a few years ago leaving everything she had to my dad since he was her only child, I got 450,000 trust fund but I wasn't even allowed to touch it until I was 21, so it if I was her granddaughter and she left that imagine how much she left to my dad.

As my dad pulled on to his street I noticed the only 3 houses on the road like always , and the road ended on a cul de sac, our house was the white one which was the first one, then the one next to ours was the Hales ,which was grey and the last one was dark blue, there have been a lot of families moving in and out of that house so I'm not really sure who lives there now. When Charlie pulled into out driveway I saw Jasper and Rosalie running out there front door towards the car, I got out and hugged them. " OMG Bella I've missed you so much" Rosalie tells me " Ive missed you too it feels good to be back" i tell her " I cant wait to go to school with you, i hope we have classes together" Jasper tells me, he's gotten a lot taller since I've remember so i have to look up when he talks to me.

They helped me and Charlie bring all my stuff i and helped me get situated in my room we satin my bed talking for hours, when it was time to walk out I spotted a boy across the street at the on the porch reading his hair made me stop and stare i couldn't see his face, "Who's that?" I asked " Oh him that Edward he moved in a couple on months ago he's nice, he also has a twin sister her name is Alice and a brother his name is Emmett he is one year older than us, but he has a birthday in December so he is in our grade".

 _I think I'm going to like it here._


	2. Chapter 2

I would really like reviews! The more reviews the more I write! thank you and enjoy!

Chapter 3

BPOV

Today was the day. The day I go and across the street and introduce myself to the Cullen family. Its been a weeks since I saw Edward out side on his porch reading, ever since that day I cant get the copper headed boy out of my mind. Charlie had me bake cookies so I can bring it over to them as Charlie introduced me to them.

As we crossed the street I grew more and more nervous and suddenly I wanted to run back to my house, Charlie and I climbed the stairs of their porch and he knocked on the door. He knocked on the door and a few moments a beautiful green eyed women open the door the and smiled, she had the whitest teeth I've ever seen… like what the hell, she look like she was suppose to be on the cover of a All american family cook book.

"Hi Charlie" she said,even her voice sounded like perfect chimes, I wanted to steal her vocal cords.

"Hey Esme, this is my daughter Bella she decided to come live, she use to live with her mom in Arizona"

" Hi Bella, i'm Esme Cullen, you're even more beautiful than the pictures Charlie has shown me" I could feel my cheeks get hot

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen its nice meeting"

" Please honey, call me Esme, is my mother-in-law" She laughed and I could help but laugh along.

She turned her back to us and yelled into the house

"Edward, Alice and Emmett come down here and meet Chief Swans Daughter"

I saw a small black haired pix come running down the stairs first, she had the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen, following her was a tall muscular boy with jet black hair and bright blue eyes ass well. "Hi I'm Alice, were going to be the best of friends I can already tell, you have such pretty hair" she stuck out her hand and I shook it.

"Hi Alice I'm Bella its very nice to meet you" I turned to the muscular boy I knew was Emmett, because he's all Rose talked about

" Hey Bella Emmett welcome to the neighborhood" I laughed at him, he gave me a puzzled look " Im sorry, its its just that I've been here longer than you, I spend 1 week here every summer since I was 7 so I should be saying that too you" Emmett let our a really loud laugh and than me and alice started laughing along with him.

I didn't even think it was that funny but his laugh was contagious.

Then I saw him, almost like he was walking in slow motion his hair is watch caught my eye, but then I made eye contact with him he had the most memorizing green eyes, just like his mom, his siblings must get there eyes from their dad. He had the most dazzling smile on his face, i thought i was going to pass out by how beautiful he was. "Hi you must be Bella" I wanted to cry because his voice was so beautiful so deep and smooth.

"You must be Edward" I said in a very high pitched voice. He smiled again and stuck his hand out which I took and shakes it

"Yes, I am, its nice to meet you" His hand was still in mind and we were just standing and smiling at each other.

Emmett's loud voice broke us out of our world.

"Okay, Edward dude, let go of her hand it looks like your going to Jizz in your pants"

" EMMETT" Mrs. Cullen yelled," Don't talk like that." Alice, Edwards and I all laughed as Emmett got in trouble.

"So, Charlie why doesn't Bella stay here and hang out with the kids and get to know them better"

" Okay, Esme, Bella, have fun"

" Okay, bye Dad" I waved as he walked out the from door.

"Why don't you kids go down to the basement and play games and get to know each other" Esme Said.

" That Sounds like a great idea, come on Bella" Alice said, as she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the basement. I turned and look back and made eye contact with Edward, he gave me that dazzling smile again and I returned my own shy smile.

 _Im really starting to like forks now_


End file.
